Boss man Bondevik
by Lozwithasideofcheese
Summary: When Mathias slept with Lukas, he never expected to see him again the morning after. So what happens when he gets a new boss at work that he's already very familiar with? DenNor oneshot.


_**So I asked for requests on AU based fanfictions and this was the only request I've gotten so far. So thanks, Anon! Submit AU's to **_****

* * *

_**I accidentally slept with my future boss**_

When Mathias woke up, he remembered the events of the night before in perfectly clear detail. He'd found a very attractive man named... Something... Lukas! That was it! Yes, he'd bought Lukas a couple of drinks and then invited him back to his apartment while they were both relatively sober. Lukas had agreed and good god, the night they had was brilliant.

Now the smaller man was in Mathias' arms and they were both very much naked. As much as it pained him, Mathias had to get up soon to get to work. Especially since they were getting a new boss today and their last boss hated him enough. Still, the last boss may have hated Mathias' lax attitudes to working but he hated Berwald's face more. Sucks for Berwald. Mathias nudged Lukas awake underneath him as he pulled away from the comfort of spooning.

Lukas groaned in discomfort as the source of warmth detached itself from his body. He was rather comfortable in his position and so he'd have far preferred to remain there, no matter how much he hated being little spoon, he couldn't deny that it was comfortable.

"Hey... Lukas... I have to get to work soon, but can we exchange numbers? Or was this just a one night thing?" Mathias asked, not giving Lukas anywhere near enough time to wake up properly before attacking him with questions that Lukas wasn't ready to answer at this time in the morning.

"Sure." Lukas brushed him off easily with a quick reassurance that Lukas wasn't just there for sex. "Wait, what time is it?" Lukas remembered with shock that it was his first day of his new job today.

"8.04." Mathias replied, scowling at the clock, "why?"

"Shit, I'm going to be late." Somehow, Lukas didn't sound particularly phased by this discovery. Mathias didn't remember him being too expressive at the bar last night either. Maybe that was just what Lukas was like. Cool, calculated, cute... No. Not cute. Hot.

"So am I. So do you want my number or are you gonna write your number down or what?" Mathias was eager to get Lukas' number as soon as possible before he forgot. After all, that was the best sex he'd had in quite a while. Lukas pretended not to hear the question and instead set about collecting his clothing and his phone that was placed upside down on the bedside table. They both got dressed relatively quickly. Mathias could've been ready sooner if he hadn't insisted on taking frequent glances at Lukas. It rather strongly distracted him from his mission of trying to get Lukas' phone number when the guy was stark naked right in front of him.

"Thanks for a good night." Lukas thanked Mathias briefly with the most emotionless expression he could muster. Then, he leant up on his toes and kissed Mathias firmly on the lips. Lukas bolted out of the door. It was only when Mathias recovered from the kiss that he realised that he'd never gotten Lukas' phone number.

"Well done Mathias..." Mathias congratulated himself sarcastically. "You messed up yet another chance at a relationship. Fucking one night stands..." He continued to talk to himself as he wandered into the bathroom to fix up his hair ready for the working day.

_20 minutes later..._

Mathias sprinted into his office and clocked in. As he looked at the large clock on the wall, he noticed that he was still 5 minutes early. The running to work thing really did help. Although having run to work as soon as possible meant that he'd ended up skipping breakfast. The incident with Lukas and a lack of breakfast had Mathias somewhat miserable and it was only 8.25am.

"Ya look l'ke sh't." A familiar Swedish accent spoke from behind him. Mathias turned around and mocked disappointment at the side of Berwald.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, Berwald. How did you and Tino meet again? You two are dedicated and shit and you weren't a one night stand." Mathias asked his friend, having already decided that he had the worst luck in the world in romance.

"T'no's m'w'fe." Berwald reminded him simply, as though reminding Mathias that Berwald fell for Tino the second he met him would help Mathias in his situation. Mathias gave him a blasé stare in response. Was he expecting a helpful response? Probably not. Maybe he was just too hopeful.

The two men entered their department with their laptop bags slung over their shoulders. They saw a fairly large crowd in the middle of the crowd. As they approached, they overheard Mr Vargas speaking to the group as a whole.

"As you're aware, I retire today. So this is why I'd like to introduce you all to the person that's taking over my position in a friendly way. I know some of you might miss me, some of you less so, but frankly, I believe that this young man has some good plans for the company and I expect you all to respect my choice in hiring him." Mr Vargas announced to the group as a whole. "So, with all that in mind, this is Lukas."

Mathias swallowed back bile.

_Lukas._

Could it actually be? Had he not missed his opportunity? Did he have a second chance?

"Hello everyone. So, I'm your new boss. We'll have a meeting at 2pm to discuss... To discuss my plans..." Lukas was caught off guard partway through his introduction when he saw Mathias in the crowds. There was no way...

Mathias couldn't waste this opportunity. He grabbed a pen and piece of paper out of Berwald's pocket (obviously he wouldn't be that prepared himself) and scribbled down his phone number on the paper. He then clutched onto that slip of paper as though his life depended on it. Suddenly, he found himself being dragged away from the crowd by his tie. Mathias glanced at Lukas' name tag. _Lukas Bondevik._ He made a note to himself to remember that name.

"Well, this was not what I imagined happening after you left my apartment in a hurry this morning. I just wanted to welcome you to the office, Mr Bondevik." Mathias extended the hand with the number in it and as Lukas took up his offer on the handshake, Mathias slipped the piece of paper into Lukas' hand. "I feel like we'll become very close, indeed."

"Don't count on it happening too easily, Mathias." Lukas replied, smirking strongly.


End file.
